


Just needed to vent

by Randombabyfreshman708 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, personal venting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708
Summary: This is a personal vent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Just needed to vent

It's gonna be pretty personal for me, so let just say this:

Today, I got two people saying that my fan fictions are fucked up. This was the case, but then they stated that I'm a "terrifying" individual. I'm "appalling person." One even said that "I shouldn't even be around kids" and "I condone these things in REAL LIFE WITH REAL PEOPLE"

It's just so frustrating honestly. I mean, I properly tagged these fan fictions. They had appropriate warnings, appropriate tagging. Heck, one of these fan fictions I manually tagged them too just in case they don't remember what they're reading. AO3 even specifics that this faction is explicit and asked you if you want to proceed. Most people get this. Most understand that these fan fictions aren't for everybody and they should stay dead clear from them.

However, there some people who believe that, despite all of the warnings I and AO3 give to them, they still need to read it just to comment on how disgusting I am. How I possibly support MAPS. AND THAT"S NOT THE CASE.

I hate pedophiles. I hate MAPS who use that as an excuse to infiltrate LGBTQIA+ spaces. They don't deserve a safe place. They deserve two things: Prison time or the beating of my iron fist to a pulp.

However, I think writing about pedophilia, rape, abuse, etc. is interesting. It's nice to write about hings that are problematic because they open up a person new world. To explore such a problematic topic is so unique and refreshing. I wanna break out of this politically correct bubble society and fandoms created so that I can just write what I want. 

I'm not trying to "romanticize" these topic. I know how fucked up it is and that it should never, ever be excused. even with all that, do these people realize that for a long time, many abuse survivors (whether it be physical, emotional, mental, sexual, etc.) believe that these relationship was beneficial?

Many CSA survivors have to learn that their abuser wan't a "special friend" or "guide", but an actual abuser who took advantage of them. People in domestic abuse believed that their partner still loved them and only did those things because they cared about those things. Heck, many developed "Stockholm syndrome" because they believe any act of kindness shows them that they care for them and them only. All of these things take proper time to heal and it'll always be a long hill battle for them to realize that these weren't normal situations. I'm not trying to say "OH MY! LOOK HOW CUTE IT IS THAT A FATHER FINDS HIS SON ATTRACTIVE XD". No. That's not the purpose. I'm trying to say that "Not every abuse victim is going to know that their situation is actually abusive. Some believe that this the only love they deserve and some believe that their partner really, truly, cares about them. Look how interesting it can be."

Now, don't go attacking these people. It's not their fault that they felt disgusted. However, I just wished they knew that warnings and tags are here for a reason. They're here to make sure no one stumbles upon a fan fiction that will outright trigger them. I never wanted to trigger anybody, but at one point, it was bound to happen.

I wanna make this clear that this account is not for everyone. I write a lot of fucked up things in this account and I know that. I think it's important for everyone to know that. However, people also must know that in real life, I HATE ABUSERS WITH A PASSION. THEY CATCH THESE HANDS UNTIL MY FINAL BREATH.

I just like writing those topics and I hope people understand.

Sorry for the ramble. I just needed to express this.

If anyone would like to comment on this, go right ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments? personal experiences? Please share I really want to know if you ever felt this way.


End file.
